


The Professional

by aiwritingfic



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/pseuds/aiwritingfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirakawa segregates his life by dressing to match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Professional

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tari (troisroyaumes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisroyaumes/gifts).



No one notices when Shirakawa is out and about wearing black leather jacket and pants, colored contact lenses, and hair pomaded to perfection. He wears a neutral expression on his face, occasionally a scowl; it's all perfectly in character. Greasers would claim him as their own with pride.

No one from the Nihon Ki-in has ever recognized him. Despite the scowl, Shirakawa has a neutral face, the kind that makes you look once, think, "That man looks vaguely familiar," and then walk away without a second thought. He isn't high-profile enough to be recognized by journalists or fans. (He had a close shave, once, but the fan, frightened by Shirakawa's glare, whimpered and ran away after a hurried "SORRY!".)

But when he goes out on go-related matters...

Full suit. Large black spectacle frames. His hair always looks as if he got a haircut in the 80s. His smile, permanent (except on the rare occasions when Shindou-kun non-plusses him).

It is Shirakawa's uniform, and wearing it pleases him.


End file.
